The disclosure relates to a computing system comprising a central processing unit (CPU), a memory processor and a memory device.
Many computer programs rely on loops which do not rely on a linear index increase but rather operate on a list of indices. One example is a sparse-matrix-vector multiplication.
Accordingly there is a need for computing systems adapted to run such index based computer programs.